Projection
by psychemenace
Summary: Behind Izumo's back Mikoto's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi. MikoRei and MikoTotsu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Ki..King.. Ah, Stop.. it or Ku..Kusanagi-san will hear us."

"No he won't."

This has always been the case between the two of them, whenever they were left alone they always end up screwing each other or rather, Totsuka always ends up being eaten by his king. The brushing sound of the bed sheet as Totsuka's feet screech on it, and the squeaking sound of the bed as Mikoto have his way with Totsuka was no longer unfamiliar to the both of them. Totsuka's moans and Mikoto's grunt were like fugues, tangled variations caused by the intensity of their passion for each other that quietly fade into a staccato of sighs.

When did this little affair start? Mikoto sometimes contemplate. How could he corrupt such a pure and kind kid as Totsuka? He himself cannot remember how their relationship end up this way but then his memory gets all cloudy when he reminisces about it, only thinking about the pleasure the kid gives him so much to the point of addiction. He never realized having that kind of relationship with a guy was the only thing that could satisfy his sexual appetite, but then there's still something missing. Yes, this activity satiates his lust for another's warmth but then it could never fill the void inside of him.

"Nnn.. Ki..King.. your fingers… it hurts.."

Mikoto reached out to caress Totsuka's lips with his thumb, the other man shivered, trembling as his king's thumb enticed his lips. He moaned submissively, intoxicated by the feeling. Looking at Totsuka's lewd expression, Mikoto couldn't help but put his thumb inside the other man's mouth, imagining him having the same expression when doing fellatio. He kissed Totsuka's neck erotically making the other man jolt, he kissed him thoroughly down to his shoulder blades biting it without care whether it would hurt the other or not. A grunt came out Totsuka's lips as if telling Mikoto how his bite hurt him. But he couldn't care any less. All he ever cared about was feeling good and violating this man.

Whenever they have sex he doesn't hear anything but the rustling sound of the sheets and his lover's moans, it was music to his ears. The creaking sound of the bed as he thrust back and forth inside him filled his senses and aroused him even more. His very being is overcome by mere instincts-his desire for copulation which makes him the beast that he is. Whenever he engages in this kind of activity all reason escape him.

"You came a lot today King did something happen?"

Mikoto took out his cigarette and lighted it.

"Nothing particular happened."

Their naked bodies were covered by the white linen sheets. Clothes were everywhere denoting how they hurried getting into each other's skin. Totsuka stood up to get the pieces of tissue scattered on the floor. Mikoto lethargically slumped his back against the headboard of the bed blowing out smoke that formed like fog in the air. He was in a daze and then his eyes caught a glimpse of Totsuka's bare back, turning him on.

"Ne Totsuka, care for another round?"

"King, you're really insatiable you know?"

"There's still another hour before everyone comes back."

"Let's use that to clean up this mess, shall we?"

"Ah.. this sucks, I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok!"

Totsuka said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Suoh, what's the meaning of this?

I told you right? I want you.

"Stop this."

Mikoto clicked his tongue and loosened his grip on Reishi's hands and stood up scratching his head.

"What's gotten into you? Jumping me all of a sudden?"

Reishi said while he fixed his shirt.

_Munakata.._

The sound of the sprinkling water from the shower was so vehement that he couldn't help but think about that time. What happened to him? What got into him to be so drawn to that man? He wants him so bad but then..

_You're nothing but a barbarian Suoh._

He would always tell him and then walk away. The man's subversive behavior turns him on the more. He licked his lips and then the thought of him turns into an apparition, a phantom from his dreams, hugging him from behind telling him the words he longed to hear. He closed his eyes to feel him some more.

"King! I'm going to go outside for a bit."

He opened his eyes in surprised and the illusion that he was able to build disappeared in an instant.

"Fuck it!"

* * *

"Where are you going Mikoto?"

"I'm going out for drink."

"Can't you drink here?"

"No.. I want to go to some other place."

It has become a habit to go to the particular bar where Reishi frequents. It has always been entertaining for him seeing the man wearing plainer clothes, smiling at the bartenders and the other costumers except him. He looks forward to see him. He hastened his steps slightly with the thought of him in his heart. He loved how his face would contort at the sight of him coming inside the cafe.

He was now near the clearing of the cafe, and he could see him from outside, talking with the bartender He clicked his tongue, for some reason, he felt irked off. When he entered the bar, the tinkling sound of the bells made the people inside the cafe stopped what they were doing and looked at his direction. He sauntered towards Reishi. Reishi was surprised himself. Mikoto sat beside him which made him feel a little awkward. He was puzzled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing.. I was just about to go."

Mikoto's eyes widened. He was too late.

"My bill please."

Mikoto pretended that he didn't hear what the guy was saying.

"Why are you leaving so early Munakata?"

"As you know, I'm a busy person Suoh."

"I might cause some trouble here again like last time. Care to sit down and join me?"

"No. I'm going."

Reishi turned to the waiter and gave him his payment. He stood up and walked away from where Mikoto was sitting. He was near the exit when he heard the sound of a glass breaking. All was quiet. He turned to look at Mikoto and found out that the man's hand was bleeding. His eyes widened. Mikoto flexed his hand and look at them normally. Reishi rushed back to where Mikoto was.

"What are you doing breaking things?"

"I told you right?"

Reishi sighed and talked to the bartender. He took out a handkerchief and tied it around Mikoto's wound. Mikoto was observing him the whole time, looking at Reishi's gracefulness.

"You really are a piece of work Suoh Mikoto!"

"Munakata…"

"What?"

"Everyone's looking at us, take me away from here."

Reishi glared at him and dragged him outside.

Reishi nagged on Mikoto about destroying everything that comes in his way and how he's like a child. Mikoto smiled slightly and thought that even if he ends up destroying everything, he knows that Reishi will fix them for him. He slapped Reishi's hand away.

"Stop it Munakata.. I'm going back."

Reishi let go of his bleeding hand and adjusted his glasses.

"Suit yourself. I'm leaving."

_Munakata..._

As Reishi was walking away from him, he couldn' help but see him off as his person merge among the throng of people. Mikoto took out his cigarette and smoked to ward off how much he wanted that man. He turned to the opposite direction and walked away.

* * *

_If this keeps up, I might break_ _Totsuka_.

Mikoto just arrived at bar HOMRA and he was about to go upstairs when Totsuka came running towards him and hugged him. He smiled pleasantly at him, but all he could do was brush the man's hair and leave him be. It was enough, he shouldn't be making him as _his_ substitute. Totsuka grabbed his hand and caressed it, he was suggesting _that_. Mikoto surely needs to vent out his suppressed desire for the blue king but..

"Totsuka.."

"All of them went out again King.. so.."

_I'm a busy person Suoh.._

Reishi's image popped up into his mind, an illusion that eats up the sanity which he had so little left at the moment. _  
_

"King..."

Mikoto was speechless and his mouth was slightly open, his eyes had the look of longing in them. Totsuka was surprised at this, and for a second he felt loved. Totsuka grabbed him by the hand, dragging Mikoto towards the room. Mikoto was in a daze, his eyes were looking emptily at Totsuka unbuttoning his shirt.

_Munakata..._

Mikoto licked his lips. He was completely absorbed in his own reverie, in the illusion he built. He wasn't really looking at Totsuka because for him, the man before him was no other than the fourth and blue king-Munakata Reishi. He didn't wait for Totsuka to finish unbuttoning his shirt, he immediately kissed him on the neck and started violating him.

"King.. not there.. ugh.. haaa..."

Their usual routine, over and over again but today was somehow different because today, the image of Reishi seemed to be vividly embedded in Mikoto's mind. His touch as he was helping him tend to his wound stuck to him like a burn.

"You sure are getting used to this aren't you?"

"King.. ugh.. haa.."

Totsuka arched his body forcefully, he couldn't take the lewdness of Mikoto's fingers inside of him. His eyes were dazed, the eyes of someone who was at the apotheosis of his orgasm. His organ was in Mikoto's hands. His king was gripping it forcefully and from time to time he moves his hand up and down, a bit slow at first and then he would hasten the pace. Then he would lean in and whisper naughty things into his ears. Totsuka's mouth was wide open because of Mikoto's every touch, he couldn't help but feel his body grow limp, he seemed to be intoxicated by the pleasure Mikoto was giving him at the moment. He will never get tired at being violated by this man. Every intercourse becomes sweeter and sweeter, becomes more thrilling than the previous.

"Aaaahhh.."

Not long after, Mikoto heard a splattering sound.

"You came too earlier. I only used my fingers on you."

"King.. you.. you.."

"Stop talking... I'm putting it in."

"Noo.. aaah..."

_You are such a barbarian Suoh..._

Mikoto was able to break off from his reverie. His eyes widened at the sight of Totsuka naked underneath him. He put out his membrane as it was close to penetrating the man. He gritted his teeth, he felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Totsuka..."

"King?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N**: I can't okay? I just found this unfinished text on my folder and I told myself I should finish it. -.- I should be ashamed of myself to be writing such a hardcore thing... I should finish this I tell you..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Totsuka was dumbfounded as Mikoto was zippering his pants.

"King…? What's wrong?"

Mikoto turned away, his face contorted with pain.

_I can't continue being like this_

Mikoto said nothing, he took his box of cigarettes and went outside. Totsuka was left alone in the room contemplating about Mikoto's actions.

"King?"

_What's wrong with me?_

Mikoto rushed outside to get some fresh air. When he was about to grab the latch, the door opened. He froze for a second.

"What's wrong Mikoto?"

Mikoto looked away.

"Nothing, I'm going outside."

"Again? It's rare for you to go out consecutively like this. Is something the matter?"

"No.. I just want to be alone."

Izumo sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Totsuka was puzzled at Mikoto's behavior, he tried thinking about the possible reason why his King held back on him. It was suspicious, he was not the type to hold back whenever they have sex, he always have his way and he's usually aggressive and rough.

"Totsuka-san! What are you cooking?"

Totsuka smiled at Misaki as if thanking him for popping his bubble.

"I'm cooking the King's favorite."

Totsuka looked so happy as he was saying that it was for Mikoto, his eyes had the look of adoration in them. He adored Mikoto very much, and the relationship they had made him really happy but.. He frowned at the thought of it. Misaki noticed this and asked him what's wrong. Totsuka just smiled at him and carried on with his cooking.

* * *

Mikoto was walking alone in the streets trying to forget about how much he wanted to feel the blue king's body on his. He lighted his cigarette and sipped on his smoke. He wanted to get his attention but it was too unreasonable. It was rare for the red king to see the blue king so he was hoping to see him today to somehow satisfy himself. He went to the cafe where Reishi frequents but he wasn't there. He sighed, dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, smashing what's left of the empty paper barrel. He went inside hoping to see him still. When he was inside, the tinkling of the chimes made his heart sank. There was no one there inside the cafe but him and the bartender. He walked up to the bar and sat on the high chair. The bartender asked him about his order. He was silent at first, memories of Reishi flooding his mind. His lips quivered, Totsuka wasn't enough. He couldn't fill up the desire he had for Reishi. He couldn't hear what the bartender was saying, his thoughts were adrift. Thinking about the times he had with Reishi. Those times were short and usually filled with hate and anger but then, it was one of the times when he felt he was alive. And the only thing that made him feel like that was whenever he gazes at the blue king, for some reason he feels safe, he feels as if, he wouldn't destroy anything. He closed his eyes and turned towards the bartender.

"I'm getting what the blue king usually gets when he drinks here."

"Understood.."

The bartender placed a goblet before him and a box of ice cubes. He smiled at this, wondering about how Reishi would usually drink whenever he's alone at this very same bar. He thought about the things the blue king would probably think about, the things he would usually be worried. And then he thought that maybe, the blue king thinks about him from time to time. He smiled at this. Of course he would, he's the blue king's nemesis after all, it was obvious that he thinks about him from time to time.

"Ne, bartender-san. What will you do if you can't get the one you want?"

The bartender was taken aback at the red king's question. He couldn't fathom was he was thinking because his countenance was so stolid.

"ah.."

The bartender swallowed a lump on his throat.

"Would you rather let that person go? Or chase that person to the depths of hell if needed be?"

"Ah.."

The bar tender stammered.

"It's okay you don't need to answer."

_I already tried it though, pinning that guy down and threatening to violate him. But then.. I couldn't.. For some reason I didn't want him to hate me even more. *Sigh* I wonder how long will I last being like this. And then there's also the problem with Totsuka._

"Totsuka…"

Mikoto puffed on his cigarette.

After awhile, the chimes tinkled signifying somebody's entrance. He turned towards to door and was surprised to see Reishi taking off his jacket. When the blue king looked up he was also a little bit surprised at finding Mikoto there. He hesitated to walk towards the bar at first.

_Not again._

Mikoto smiled slightly, he didn't expect his wish to be granted so soon. Reishi seemed to feel a little bit uncomfortable at finding Mikoto in the cafe. He couldn't help not think about what the red king was about to do to him the last time he let his guard down. As he sauntered towards the high chairs, he couldn't help not get conscious of the red king staring at him. He sighed, he didn't like the attention that he was getting. He was afraid that he would once again go on a rampage like he always does.

He sat at a fairly far distance from the red king. The bartender was kinda puzzled, he thought that the two were friends. The two were silent at first. Reishi to not make things awkward even further, he ordered a bottle of brandy as take out. Mikoto was observing him the whole time.

Reishi was waiting for the bartender to wrap his order when he glimpse over at Mikoto. Their eyes met, he wasn't expecting the red king to be looking at him, he felt flushed, not able to discern what the man was thinking. Mikoto never turned away from Reishi. He wanted to embed his image into his mind.

"What's the matter Suoh? Is there something on my face?"

Mikoto smirked and walked towards Reishi. He bent to be able to see the blue king's face clearly and hovered there for a second. Reishi looked at him straight in the eye without blinking, his face stolid.

"I just wanted to look at you."

The bartender was nervous that something might break again. He could feel the tension building up between the two.

"Mattaku.. You really like pissing me off don't you?"

"I actually waited for you."

Mikoto sat down beside Reishi. His eyes caught a glimpse of Reishi's bare neck.

"You know, you should just stop provoking me with that neck."

Reishi became conscious and covered his neck. He gritted his teeth.

"Here's your order sir."

Reishi looked up at the bartender and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He stood up and walked out, stopping at a distance before the exit.

"I'll be leaving now Suoh."

He turned on his heels and went out. Mikoto found himself surprised at Reishi's behavior. Is there something more to the hate relationship they have? His lips were parted and for some reason, he felt parched. He swallowed a lump on his throat. At that moment Mikoto vowed to himself that he would make Reishi his.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to finish this multi-chapter fast so I think I'll be fast in updating this story because if I don't I'll probably forget about the flow of the story and end up screwing up the whole plot.

By the way thank you for **Fifth-Of-Fourth** for the lovely review. Yeah, I'm more of a Mikoto and Reishi fan too. ^^ Haha..

I also want to know about your thought on this, so reviews are very much appreciated. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Have you ever slept with that King of yours?"

Seri was flushed she didn't expect that kind of question coming from Izumo. She felt offended by his retort.

"What are you implying?"

"I was just curious, even if you're the tundra woman, I can still see how much you adore that blue king of yours."

"Tch. It's none of your business."

"You're worried right?"

Seri looked at her glass emptily lifting it and moving it in a circular motion as if to play with the ice cubes. The sound of the cubes as they coalesce with the glass accompanied her thoughts.

"He's not particularly interested in anything but puzzles and things related to that stuff."

"It's either he's gay or asexual. With a woman like you at his side it's hard to imagine how he could sleep at night without fantasizing about you even just once."

Seri leaned on the palm of her hand. She blinked twice and drank on her glass.

"I'm giving this to you."

Izumo handed her a small vial. She took it and scrutinized it for a few seconds.

"What's this?"

"If you want to know his true nature you should make that guy drink that. And I hear it could boost up ones sex drive as well."

"Is this an aphrodisiac or something?"

"Apparently not, that's just a vial of an expensive wine I just brought from Italy last time."

Izumo took out his cigar.

"Or if you want we can go right where he's currently at and let him drink."

Izumo lighted his cigarette, the sizzling sound as his cigarette butt was being burned and the faint thud as his cigarette bumps into his teeth was some of the guilty pleasures he indulges in. He liked it very much. Those faint sound only he could hear. As the two of them were talking, they didn't notice Mikoto eavesdropping on them. Mikoto was looking down on them, his head on top of his arms that were outstretched on the banister. He was curious about what they were talking about.

"How did you know the captain frequents there?"

"Coincidentally, Mikoto frequently goes there too. It's puzzling if you ask me."

Seri pondered about what Izumo said. And then an idea came to mind.

"Maybe your king just wants to get in trouble with the captain?"

"I'm not really sure, he never cares about anything in particular, all he does is sleep all day and laze around whenever he's awake."

"My king is always busy."

Izumo noticed how Seri's eyes light up whenever she talks about the blue king. He puff his smoke and said in a teasing manner:

"You should just give that to him. You're curious as well right about his true nature?"

Mikoto went back to his chamber to find Totsuka still asleep on the bed. He scratched his head afraid that Izumo would barge in any minute. The two of them were lucky Seri came allowing them to do their usual routine without fear of getting found out by Izumo. Mikoto went towards the bed to wake Totsuka up. His arms hovered in space , he was about to reach to him when he saw bruises all over the man's body.

_He's been tolerating this all this time? _

He slowly rested his hand on top of Totsuka's head. He felt his heart throb, guilt overcoming him. No matter how much he says he doesn't want to hurt the guy anymore he still ends up succumbing to his desires. And to be able to dispel the feelings of wanting to possess Reishi he needed to clear his mind off of things and the only way to do it is through finding a substitute for him. However, he had already grown tired of sleeping with the same person over and over again. He thought maybe some other person could fill in for Reishi. Maybe he should sleep with a girl this time, but it was too much trouble, girls tend to be scared of him. He woke Totsuka up, telling him about fixing himself before Izumo discovers the both of them. The blond was a bit sluggish, he still wanted to sleep. Mikoto sighed and told him once again to fix himself. Totsuka idly obeyed him.

_I should keep an eye on that Seri woman. _

* * *

"Lieutenant Awashima, what happened to the captain?"

Seri sighed as she and Fushimi carried their king to his chambers.

_That bastard Izumo! _

"It's okay now Fushimi. I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure? That guy might jump on you you know?"

Seri smiled slightly indicating how she didn't care about that happening because it wouldn't. When they were inside the Reishi's chambers, she lay him on the bed. Reishi was heaving, he was flushed and sweat streaked down his forehead. He was mumbling something.

"Hot.. Aaah."

Seri took off his jacket and his shoes. She rolled up his sleeves to help him ward off the burning feeling. She stood up and turned on the air conditioner of the room. Reishi sat down on the bed trying to take off his pants. He just felt too hot. Seri rushed to him and prevented him from taking them off. She asked him to just sleep and wait for the air condition to cool the room. Reishi didn't respond, he turned on the bed instead and let out a grunt.

"Awashima-kun.."

She was surprised.

"Captain?"

Reishi turned on the bed, this time his body faced the ceiling and he was covering his face with his left arm.

"Leave me for now."

Seri excused herself and left the quarters. Reishi was heaving, he felt so hot. He scratched on his shoulder blades trying to relieve himself from the sensation. He pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Aaah.."

_ What's this feeling?_

His eyes were sunken, reflecting how he felt terribly drained by the liquor he drank. He blinked trying to focus his vision on the blurry ceiling, trying to summon up soberness so that he could ward off the excruciating hot sensation he felt inside of him.

"Ack.."

He closed his eyes forcefully, he couldn't bear the hotness much longer, it feels like it sips through his skin, burning him alive. He didn't have any idea what was happening to his body. It was a relief that Seri left when he was still able to control himself. He sat up on the bed heaving, he clenched his fists crenulating the bed sheet beneath him. He unbuttoned his shirt desperately and took it off. The rustling sound of the fabric brought about the promise to ward off the feeling, the creaking of the bed as he moves about signified how much he was suffering to get out of his skin. He slumped on the bed, his upper body naked and his pants unzipped. He could feel his membrane harden.

_What did I drink?_

Reishi fixed his glasses and sat up, panting like he just finished running a kilometer. Reishi closed his eyes and tried to doze off. But then he could feel somebody walking towards him.

_Awashima-kun?_

He could hear footsteps coming towards him, he pretended to be asleep for a moment thinking that maybe he was just imagining things.

"Awashima-kun?"

Reishi called out. The intruder gritted his teeth and sat beside Reishi.

"Munakata."

Reishi opened his eyes immediately to find Mikoto leaning down on him.

"Suoh? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't like the thought of the possibility of you making love to that woman so I barged in."

"What?"

Reishi tried to stand but Mikoto pushed him down.

"No need to worry I didn't try to break anything this time. It was a lot of work for me but I handled it quite right."

Reishi covered himself with a blanket and turned his back on Mikoto, trying so hard to cover the bump in his pants. He didn't want the red king to misunderstand.

"Leave now Suoh or I'll be forced to call the security."

Mikoto was puzzled.

"You know very well you're the only one who can stop me right?"

Mikoto inched closer and leaned down to rest his chin on the blue king's shoulder.

_Ah, I really wanted to do this. You feel so warm._

Reishi flinched. Mikoto found it odd.

"What's the matter Munakata?"

"Nothing.. Just leave me be.."

"You're rather sensitive today."

He grabbed Reishi by the shoulder and forced him to turn to him. He saw Reishi's sunken eyes looking at him as if he wanted him. Reishi turned away, slapping away his hand that was resting on his shoulder.

"Stop it.. I'm tired.."

Mikoto grabbed his blanket and pulled it away from him. Reishi plead him not to.

"Oh, so the medicine did work on you?"

"Shut uhh. ."

Mikoto grabbed his crotch. Reishi trembled.

"You want me to help you?"

"ugh.. Shut up I can do it by myself."

Mikoto squeezed Reishi's membrane making the man groan. He keeps on playing with it, loving the man's feel on his hand.

"Stop it...! Suoh.. uhh."

Reishi said catching his breath. Mikoto took away his hand and turned away sighing. Reishi was quite astonished and sat down on the bed. He didn't notice Mikoto clenching his fists.

"Leave me."

Reishi said as he was adjusting his glasses. Mikoto didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?"

Mikoto look at him over his shoulder.

"I want to see you do it."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

Reishi was flabbergasted and panicked at the same time. What was Mikoto thinking? Mikoto leaned in to caress his face. Reishi flinched and retaliated, Mikoto tried to touch his lips. Reishi closed his eyes shut, he was too drained to fight back. His body convulsed.

_These lips I so badly want pressed against mine._

Mikoto prevented himself from inserting his thumb inside Reishi mouth. He traced his chin,

_This place here which I want to kiss briefly_

traversing on his neck,

_This neck that I've always been crazy about.. Ah.. _

And to his clavicle

_Your bonny clavicle which I would like to bite again and again_

and down to Reishi's nipples.

_*smirk* your pink nipples, that I want to pinch, lick and play with my tongue... Aahh I'm getting hard._

The red king licked his lips. Reishi felt scared at the look on Mikoto's eyes, he was in the verge of being devoured by this carnal beast. But then he was surprised that Mikoto took his hand away.

"Munakata.. I want to see how you do it."

* * *

"Aahh.. Ugh..."

Reishi was heaving, panting and moaning at the same time. Closing his eyes from time to time. Mikoto was standing in front of him, staring at him as he was making himself feel good, imagining himself being the one doing all those kinds of things to the blue king. He wanted to know the spot Reishi finds most pleasurable the most. He wanted to keep this embedded on his mind for the day that this man before him would be his and his alone.

"You.. *pant* have a very weird fetish Suoh.. Ugh.."

Reishi cringed, it was no use, for some reason he couldn't make it feel right. He was sweating real hard. Mikoto grinned.

"It's been a long time since you did it right? Want me to help you?"

"Aaah.. Shut up.. I can do it by myself.."

"Tch.. You're doing it wrong."

"You really are a barbarian. I can't imagine how you make those guys follow you with.. Ugh."

_I can't take it anymore_.

"You're not fantasizing about someone are you?"

Reishi didn't respond, his hand stopped.

"What is it to you?"

"Do you think about that woman when you jerk off? Then probably she's not.."

"Shut up!"

"Calm down or you'll awaken your subordinates."

_He's driving me into a corner. I have to calm down._ Reishi took off his glasses and stood up.

_And this sight is only mine to see_. Mikoto was surprised.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a drink."

Mikoto was taken aback, he didn't want any other person to see Reishi looking like that, he grabbed Reishi by the shoulders as if he had seen a ghost.

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm thirsty.. Awashima-kun, can you get me a glass of water please?"

Seri didn't respond. Reishi called out again. A little later he was surprised to be poked by something cold.

"What is this?"

"Just drink it.."

Reishi smiled.

"You really love to keep me to yourself don't you?"

Reishi stopped himself, he was surprised at having uttered those words.

_What am I saying? _

Mikoto's face contorted.

"Ah.. What I mean is.."

"Munakata.. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine already, I think I was able to relieve myself."

"But you didn't come as much as you want to."

Reishi grinned.

"It's difficult for me to get turned on Suoh... This will do. Furthermore, with you there in front of me, rather than being turned on I feel angry instead."

Mikoto didn't respond. He just stared at Reishi with his glassy and sullen eyes. He looked as if he wanted to say something to him but couldn't. He stood up and patted the blue king on the shoulder.

"I'm leaving."

"You should have left earlier. And don't touch me with your filthy hands!"

Mikoto took his hand and walked away. Reishi let out a sigh of relief and changed his clothes. When he was done, he folded his used clothes and went to bed. He took off his glasses and tuck himself in. From the shadows of the room, Mikoto appeared. He walked towards the sleeping Reishi and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to observe the blue king. He swallowed a lump on his throat and reached out to caress his face.

_I never thought you're this clumsy at taking care of yourself._

Reishi immediately fell asleep, his face was looking sideways, his left arm rested on his diaphragm and his lips were slightly parted. Mikoto leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

_You were too focused on yourself that you weren't able to see how hard you already made me. You're too defenseless when you're drunk Munakata Reishi. _

Mikoto's face was close to Reishi and he couldn't help not look at ever corner of the blue king's face.

_ Munakata.. Munakata.. _

I wonder how long will holding back last?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm beginning to wonder why I really like putting the synopsis of this story again and again. Haha. I guess it's to remind of not straying away from the story. For some reason this chapter became too long, I thought of this when I was in a daze right before I went to bed. The supposed to be next chapter was a little bit off so I interchanged them. Haha.. I think the next chapter to this will be funny... Hmm.. The base form is funny but probably the totality of it will be serious...ly sexual. (*/ω＼*) But then again... this has always been the main theme of the story so...(´ ▽｀).。ｏ


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Rating:** (I think I should reiterate this part) **M**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

The blue sky were beginning to be covered by gray clouds, thunder came rumbling in and rain poured. The sound of the rain was like an applause, complimenting and crying over the earth at the same time. Mikoto was fast asleep on the sofa, he looked peaceful for someone who's always brooding. Chitose and Dewa came in, wet from the rain. They took off their soaked jackets and asked a change of clothes from Izumo. Izumo sighed and led them upstairs to change.  
When they got back, they asked if they could make some hot choco. Izumo gave the the ingredients and Chitose enthusiastically respond with a smile. Dewa's countenance didn't change, he just followed Chitose without any qualms. After they were done with their hot choco, they sat on the high chair and talked for a bit about Chitose's life as a ladies man.

"Chitose you're the ladies man are you not?

"Yes why?"

"Say Masaomi-kun has Chitose ever been rejected?"

Dewa didn't respond but he put down the glass he was drinking and nodded.

"Waaaah seriously?"

"Shut up will you? And you said you could join in the conversation ha Dewa?"

"Well, I think we all have been rejected once or twice."

"Even you Kusanagi-san?"

"Of course. By a woman of high caliber, that no matter how hard I try to woo her, she doesn't falter."

"Are you talking about the tundra woman?"

"Haha, what makes you say that?"

Anna came sauntering in and sat beside Chitose.

"Oh Anna, you're here."

"Mikoto's asleep."

"Eh..?"

Dewa sipped on his hot choco and to their surprise spoke.

"There's nothing wrong with being rejected, it only make you love that person even more."

They were all dumbfounded at Dewa's words. Chitose's eyebrows twitched.

"I'll probably won't give up if that happens to me."

Chitose chuckled and patted Dewa on the shoulder.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"You only take the feelings of those girls lightly.."

"Dewa, you..!"

"Haha, that's what you get Chitose.."

All of them laughed not knowing that Mikoto was already awake. He was only pretending to be asleep.

_Maybe that's why I can't give up on him just yet._

The guys were talking about how they were going to offer themselves to the one they love, Izumo just laughed at Chitose's worked up face while Dewa didn't try retorting another thing.

"We all just try to make them ours without thinking how we could offer ourselves to that person..."

Chitose blushed. Dewa smirked.

"Fine words coming from a ladies man don't you think?"

All if them burst out laughing. Mikoto stood up scratched his head and went up the stairs, his eyes were closed and one could see that he's sleep was disturbed. All of them fell silently for awhile. When Mikoto disappeared into the room. They resumed their discussion.  
Mikoto closed the door behind his back.

_Offer one's self huh?_

* * *

Totsuka and Mikoto went out to find a safe place were to could get it on without fear or being discovered. Mikoto gripped on Totsuka's hands afraid of losing him. They're on their way to a love hotel, deciding to separate at the crossing and meet up at the room that Totsuka will be getting for the two of them.

While Mikoto was walking among those people, passing by shops, stalls and establishments, he couldn't help but think of Reishi and how he would very much like to see him. It has been one week since they last met, the guy stopped coming at the bar he frequents. Mikoto knows the reason of course. He doesn't want to see him and because of that he couldn't keep himself from dragging Totsuka along with his desire to monopolize Reishi. From time to time he would think of barging in at his chambers but thought the better of it. He doesn't need to do unnecessary things that will get him and his men in trouble. However, because he was worried about the blue king he couldn't help not to check on him when he drank the vial Izumo prepared for him.

* * *

Reishi was looking out of the window, looking at the sky and how its colors reflect on the clouds. It was good that the rain stopped.  
Reishi decided to go home the next day, he already told his subordinates that Seri's going to be in charge until he comes back on Monday. It has been a long time since he came home, it's not like someone is there waiting for him but he just wanted to go home, to his only solace. His phone rang.

"Hello, Munakata Reishi speaking."

"Rei-kun, I heared you're coming home?"

"Ah yes mother, I'm coming home. You went out on a vacation with dad right?"

"Yes! You should've told us sooner."

"It's okay.. Happy trip."

"Take care or yourself Rei-kun, you can just get money from the card I sent you."

"Thank you, but I can manage.."

When Reishi was done speaking on the phone he went outside to take a walk. The wind felt so unbearably cold to him. At the corner of his eye, he saw Totsuka walking in the direction towards the love district. He was puzzled at first but then dismissed the thoughts he was thinking. He took a cab and disappeared.

* * *

The rustling sound of the bedsheets accompanied Totsuka's grunts and moans, the breathless sound he makes as he was heaving from the strain his body feels was no more than a prelude to the unity of their souls. He couldn't help but think how suspicious it was for Mikoto to be holding him like this. He was unbelievable gentle today. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into his king's force field.

Mikoto wanted to be alone after that, trying to stitch every fragment of his ruined love for Reishi, in the end, he couldn't keep himself from wanting the man. Maybe it was best for him to give up his pride and offer himself to the blue king. Because no matter what he does, Reishi would never look at him the way he wants him to. He somehow felt calm, somehow he felt that he owes a huge debt to Totsuka for relieving him of his awry desire for the blue king.  
Mikoto saw one of the blues, he stopped to listen to the guy squabbling with someone on the phone.

"The captain will be away for the weekend? Why? So he's going back to his home? Ah this sucks.."

Mikoto was surprised at what he heared. That means, there is no possibility of seeing Reishi until he comes back. He clenched his teeth, he was angry, but then again he thought of a brilliant idea.

* * *

Reishi was ready to leave for the weekend, he was already at the train station waiting for the train. It was an hour and a half travel, the trip wasn't the strenuous he enjoyed it very much. When he arrived at his family home, he took off his jacket and hanged it on the hanger, he took off his shoes and went inside. The lights were off but then he didn't bother turning on them on. He went to the kitchen to eat and rest a bit and then went to his bedroom, when he was about to open the door, he heard a rustling sound. He hesitated at first, he clenched his teeth and twisted the door knob. The door creaked, the lights of his room were off, he let out a sigh of relief and went inside. When he closed the door and heard the click sound, a chuckle came from inside the room.

"Welcome back."

He was horrified to see Mikoto sitting on his bed covered only by his comforter. He was half naked.

"What are you doing here?"

Reishi put his hand on his forehead a gesture he would usually make whenever he feels agitated.

"Can you not leave me in peace Suoh?"

Mikoto lighted his cigarette and puffed on it.

"Why are you here?"

Mikoto was silent, and puffed on his cigarette again.

"You left without saying anything so I was worried."

"You really are an idiot! I know it isn't my business to ask why you really like teasing me so much but please I beseech you to refrain from doing such things. It irks me. Arg.. Go back home now!"

Mikoto smashed his cigarette using his hand, the sizzling sound made Reishi flinch. Mikoto flecked the bedsheets away from him and stood up to go towards where Reishi was standing.

"What the.. Why are you naked?"

Reishi turned around trembling out of frustration. He heard Mikoto's footsteps coming closer and closer and then it stopped. He could feel the red king's breath on his ears.

"I'm here to offer myself to you."

Reishi immediately turned around to push Mikoto away from him but to his surprise Mikoto grabbed him and gripped on his hands, preventing him from struggling. He didn't expect Mikoto to be so strong. Mikoto looked at his horrified face, his gaze landing on the other man's lips. Reishi's eyes widened. Mikoto leaned in and licked him from the tip of his chin to his upper lip. Reishi broke free and pushed Mikoto away. He wiped his lips, his face contorted with anger.

"You're disgusting..!"

"That look on your face turns me on even more. If I disgust you that much.."

Reishi was surprised that Mikoto returned to cover himself on the bed. He closed his eyes out of frustration and was about to say something when he heard Mikoto moan. His eyes burst open and was dumbfounded at what he was witnessing.

"Su...Suoh.."

"N..Aaah..."

Reishi couldn't believe what he was seeing, sweat streaked down his face. Mikoto was sitting on the bed, enticing his nipples and giving himself a hand job. His eyes dazed but was focused on Reishi and no one else. Rivulets of saliva streaked down his mouth. His thumb lay on top of his membrane preventing the liquid from coming out. He calls for Reishi as if the blue king was the one doing those kinds of thing to him. Reishi rushed up to him to stop him.

"Stop it Suoh..! Do you understand what you're doing?"

"Muna..Munakata... Aaah... haaa..."

Reishi shook him..

"Suoh...!"

Mikoto stopped his hand from moving and reached out to caress Reishi's face. His thumb was glazed with cum but Reishi didn't withdraw. The blue king couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was panting and his face looked as if he just experienced a tragedy. Mikoto smeared his face using the same thumb.

"Why don't you just stay still and let me jerk off in peace?"

"Su.."

Mikoto cut him off.

"I always wanted to do this you know.. being fucked by you.."

Reishi's eyes widened with horror. Mikoto smirked, he liked the way Reishi looked.

_Yes, just like that.._

Mikoto pushed Reishi down on the bed and sat on his thigh. Reishi grunted and looked away, he didn't like the sight on Mikoto's erect member before him, he clenched his teeth for he could feel Mikoto's testicles on him.

"Suoh.. Stop it... please."

"Aah.."

Mikoto let out an orgasmic sound. He was starting to move.

"Grant me this wish of dry humping on you and I won't ask you to fuck me anymore."

"Why would you go so far as to humiliate yourself like this?"

Mikoto stopped moving and smiled, a smile Reishi wasn't expecting.

_Because I want you._

He couldn't say those words.

"Because I just feel like it." He said instead.

"Get off of me."

Mikoto was puzzled, Reishi wiped the cum on his faced and took out his handkerchief. He folded it in a way that he could use it as a blindfold.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up.. and just sit still.."

Mikoto felt the blindfold tighten around his head.

"You desire to be violated, I'll grant your wish."

Mikoto felt himself being pushed on the headrest of the bed. He grunted. His back hurt but then he felt something wet glazing the tip of his shoulder, and moving up to his neck. His membrane was being gripped tightly, he was sweating. This was the first time he felt not in control.

"How naughty, just by enticing you with my tongue you came already."

Reishi chuckled.

_Between the two of us, who is the beast now?_

* * *

**A/N**: Oh crap, I got carried away.. orz.. My fingers just typed the last bits on their own I was even surprised myself. While writing the last part, I felt embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. Noo.. I saw this coming but I still couldn't take all the smex (╯ಊ╰). I sound like an outsider right now but this is the truth. I was finally able to write what I was intending to write before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Nngh.."

The hissing sound of their tongues and the wet noises as their lips pressed against each other filled the air. Mikoto twined his arms around Reishi's body like a vine. His grip was getting stronger and stronger as he was being pressed by the blue king on the bed. His back hurt, the carvings of the wood chafed against his back, probably making them red. Mikoto didn't restrain himself from making erotic sounds, it was the first time he ever felt like getting carried away without any care. Reishi tried so hard on making him feel good. He kissed him on the neck and took the risk of kissing him on the lips.

The kiss Reishi gave him was gentle at first, merely lip pressing against lip. Next, Reishi kissed his upper lip and licked his underlip, and kissed him again, this time inserting his tongue. Mikoto was blindfolded making Reishi's touch more profound, more real that he could feel every bit of it to his bones. He was feeling good, his member trembled at the excitement brought about by skin touching on skin, lip pressing on lip, body grinding on body.

Reishi's tongue brought him to the moon and to the highest heaven. Mikoto arched his body, his legs trembled at Reishi's slightest touch. When Reishi was about to withdraw from the kiss, Mikoto pulled him again and kissed him. His kiss was desperate. So desperate that it was as if this was their last kiss.

"Nnn.. Aaah.."

Reishi was surprised, he was beginning to be pulled into Mikoto's sphere. His face contorted while Mikoto cried his name in his thoughts over and over again.

Mikoto never thought the day that he would kiss Reishi would actually come, he never thought his wish would be granted this early. Should he believe in the divine from now on? This was more than enough, and the truth is, he could die happy in Reishi's arms like this. He pulled the blue king towards him and kissed him again. He slightly pushed Reishi back, arching his back clenching on the collar of Reishi's shirt. The blue king didn't struggle instead he run his fingers through Mikoto's hair and held him. Reishi wanted to ward off the feeling of disgust as he pressed his lips with the red king. It was his first time doing such with a man that he didn't know what to do. The hesitation in his behavior enticed Mikoto even more. Mikoto was desperately clinging to him wanting him very much. Reishi pulled away. He saw how Mikoto's body responded to him, he looked away a bit flabbergasted.

"Suoh.. Just as I thought.. I can't continue..."

Mikoto took off his blindfold. Reishi couldn't look him in the eye. He motioned closer to him, like a cat coming closer to its master. He eyed him longingly and sat on his lap.

"You can't? But you were so good at it, I came many times already."

He took the handkerchief and told Reishi to tie his hands. Reishi was confused.

"It's your turn to feel good."

"What are you doing?"

"Tie me up."

"What do you mean?"

"Tie my hands, I'll make you feel good using my mouth."

Reishi reclined

"What?"

He could see that Mikoto was serious.

"I'm your slave today, you can punishment me all you want. I'll even lick your toes for you."

"Suoh.. That's.."

"Or do you want me to jerk off here and entice you? Wouldn't that suffice?"

Reishi gritted his teeth, his hands were trembling. He sighed and turned away. Mikoto smirked he clasped his hands together behind his back and leaned in to unbutton Reishi's shirt. From time to time his wet tongue would brush on Reishi's bare skin and at that moment he licks it and then proceed to the next button. Reishi was beginning to get weak. Mikoto could feel him getting more submissive. He was heaving, and from time to time, a murmured moan comes out of his lips.

Reishi's shirt was all unbuttoned and Mikoto used his teeth to uncover Reishi"s shoulders and then it was his pants' turn. Reishi flinched.

"Do you want me to use my hands?"

"Aaah.." Reishi closed his eyes, his eye brows formed a crease, his mouth slightly opened, he looked like he was getting aroused already.

Mikoto smiled.

"Good boy."

Mikoto unbuckled and unzipped Reishi's pants. He pulled it down exposing Reishi's bare legs. He smirked, just the sight of Reishi's legs made him lascivious. He pulled the blue king's underwear exposing the man's member. He swallowed a lump on his throat, he wanted to lick the spear of Reishi's manhood.

Reishi was oblivious, grunting and groaning from time to time, his eyes dazed and his appearance bedraggled. For some reason he was starting to feel hot just by what Mikoto was doing.

"I'll make you feel good."

When he was about to do it, Reishi raised Mikoto's chin to look at him in the eye. They held each others gazes for a second and then Reishi pulled Mikoto and kissed him. Mikoto was dumbfounded and a bit flushed. He looked away.

"You really like it when I kiss you don't you?"

Mikoto didn't respond. Reishi leaned in a kissed him on the cheek.

"That's enough. Don't humiliate yourself even further Suoh Mikoto."

"But don't you think it's better if we go all the way?"

"Why?"

"Aren't you tired and a bit fucked up because of work?"

Fucked up because of you rather.

"Having sex can ward off that feeling and make you feel energized."

"I want to sleep."

"Are you okay with just this? You're starting to respond to me."

Reishi looked away.

"You're so stingy Munakata." Mikoto whispered. "I'm cold, warm me up."

"You know very well that I could use this against you right?"

"Shut up and just screw me already."

Reishi signed and took off his glasses. This way I won't be disgusted."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Wet noises filled the air.

"Your mouth feels so good.. Nn.."

Reishi pulled on Mikoto's hair making his head bend too much. Mikoto was panic stricken but ultimately relaxed when Reishi's tongue grazed his neck.

"You..you're probably im..imagining uhh.. that lieutenant of yours right?"

Reishi didn't respond. He stopped kissing Mikoto's neck and eyed the man's swelling nipples. Mikoto jolted as pain came to him in a crescendo. Reishi licked it, turning and turning the tip of it using his tongue. After playing with it he placed his mouth on Mikoto's nipples and sucked on them like a vacuum. Mikoto couldn't comprehend what he was doing but he loved the sensation that it brought to him.

Reishi as he was doing those stuff to Mikoto's left nipples caressed the other using his thumb, rubbing it and pinching it from time to time. Mikoto's was dazed his mouth frothed with saliva, moaning from time to time. He felt Reishi pin him down on the bed. He tried clearing his eyes and was surprised at what he saw. Reishi's hair was messy and his eyes had the serious look that made him felt a pang in his heart. He wanted him so much. Mikoto turned on the bed and lye on his chest. He arched his back as he tried to insert his finger. Reishi was taken aback.

"Suoh.."

"I know you won't do it so.. Ack.."

Mikoto's moans as he prepared himself for Reishi stirred something within Reishi. He could feel his body warm up just be hearing Mikoto's voice. He never expected that to happen.

"You still want more than what were doing right now?"

"Didn't I say I want to be fucked by you so hard?"

"Then, take it out Suoh. I'm putting it in."

* * *

Tic tok tic tok, the clock sounded as the room was absorbed by silence. Mikoto and Reishi were naked on the bed, they were both asleep. Reishi's face seemed to be so serene, his breathing was even and he still looked dignified while asleep. The rooster already sang his usual morning tune, the intervals of this was so long that Mikoto knew that it was still in the wee hours of the morning. He opened his eyes to find Reishi's face greeting him. He couldn't veer his vision away from the blue king, he was quite astonished at how languor and ethereal this moment was. It was the first time he saw him sleeping. He moved closer to the blue and snuggled close to him. All of a sudden his eyelids felt heavy and he went back to sleep.

Reishi was woken up by the shrieking sound of the roster. He opened his eyes slowly, still looking a bit dreamy. He sat up on the bed, when he looked around there was no one in the room but him. He remembered what happened last night and he couldn't help not blush at the things he did with the red king. He looked curiously at every corner of the room, his hearing alert to whatever sound that would lead him to know Mikoto's whereabouts. To his disappointment there was nothing that stirred the silence. He put on his robe that was hanged and went downstairs to look for the red king. His footsteps reverberated on the steps of the stairs. He looked around and found no one. He sighed and returned to his room.

_So that maniac just wants his concupiscence to be satisfied. Even so far as begging me, but I guess, anyone will do right?_

Reishi sighed.

_But I guess, he was right about one thing. I do feel a bit energized and this was the first time in a while that I've had a good sleep. _

Reishi went into the shower and took a bath.

Mikoto was on the way to HOMRA bar, he was a bit tired of the transportation and quickly went up the stairs to doze off and rest. He lethargically slumped on the bed and tried to not think about anything. He sighed and then darkness enveloped him.

The crescendo of footsteps came from downstairs. It was Totsuka, he surprised to see the Mikoto's room to be ajar so he went to close it. When he was already in front of the room, he had the urge to take a glimpse of the red king while asleep. this scene was already as familiar as breathing, but whenever he looks at him like that, he couldn't help but feel a certain calm. He went towards the bed and scanned Mikoto. The red head was fast asleep and seemed to be tired. He smiled slightly and tried reaching out to touch Mikoto's hair, when he was about to reach for it. Mikoto mumbled something that caught him offguard.

"Munakata.."

* * *

A/N: For some reason the smex scene was a bit long. -.- What's happening to me? My goodness.. ''orz Sorry for the very late update, I originally planned to finish this quickly but I guess because of my writer's block I have failed to. Moreover, many things happened to me while I was away, and one of those things is that I couldn't access until recently. So yeah..

I actually like the thought of this whole 'offer oneself' drama. ^^ Haha.. And it seems I've been too biased with my OTP that I have forgotten about Totsuka's side of the story. And as suggested by Vealles I'll probably write something that focuses on Totsuka in the next chapter. It would be fun don't you think? I really like making a fool out of Reishi, so I guess, he will still be as oblivious as ever with regards to Mikoto's true feelings for him. And to make it even more interesting, I'll make something up for Totsuka's "fight for love". Yay! （●´∀｀）ノ


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Reishi looked at his watch warily, he didn't understand why he was so anxious all of a sudden but then thought that maybe he was just jittery about being late for the first time. This was a new sensation for him. He gritted his teeth, the train that he was about to board was already late by 15 minutes. He sighed heavily.

Mikoto was woken up by the sounds of laughters of people downstairs. He turned on the bed and tried to sleep again. The sound started to fade and then rose up to a fortissimo, he could hear Chitose's awful laugh accompanied by the chorus of chuckles from the other guys. He got up took out his cigarette and smoked. He inhaled the smoke and let it graze his insides making them numb from the cool menthol flavor. He liked its taste on his lips and that's when he remembered Reishi's kisses. He tried to ward off the thoughts of him trying to penetrate the deeper parts of his mind. He wanted to cut off his relationship with Reishi. He might've been the one who wanted to get it on with the guy but he realized after doing it with him that as always he didn't feel anything special. It was the usual sensation, although he did enjoy it.

The deed was mundane, it was nothing special. Mikoto always thought that if the only way he could think for certain whether he already settled down was whether he would long for Reishi's touch. That proved to be true, but only for a little while. Maybe the only he really wanted was not Reishi but the thought of doing it with him. He originally wanted to be the only to penetrate Reishi but then he ended up giving his all to Reishi. He was a bit frustrated at the development of all of this and was a bit unmotivated to unleash his libido unto Totsuka. At that thought, Mikoto couldn't help not comparing sex between the two guys. He puffed on his smoke and stared at the ceiling. When it came to the deed itself, for him he really enjoyed playing with Totsuka but then his experience with Reishi was also superb in a way that he never thought possible. It was his first time doing all kinds of things to himself just to entice a person. And he thought that it worked a bit. A smirk came to his lips. He couldn't help not reminisce about Reishi's face when he was on top of him and when he was teasing him.

_I never thought he could make such a face. I wonder what kind of face will he make when I penetrate him?_

* * *

Totsuka couldn't help not think about what he heard Mikoto mumble in his sleep. It was weird because first and foremost, the red king hated the blue king, second, the red king doesn't like people who are so meticulous and uptight when it comes to trivial things. Munakata Reishi certainly looks like the person who Mikoto would most likely hate because of his keeness and his attention to detail. Izumo noticed how quiet Totsuka was, he asked what was wrong, Totsuka just smiled and said that he was thinking about his new hobby. He noticed Mikoto cascading down the stairs, his hands in front of his mouth covering a huge yawn. Totsuka followed Mikoto with his eyes, and when Mikoto's stopped yawning he noticed Totsuka looking at him. Their eyes met. Totsuka was kinda troubled so he just smiled at Mikoto and looked away like what how he would usually respond. When Mikoto was down the last step, he stopped and observed his members as they happily chatted away.

"Oi! Listen to this, I heard that something happened to the Blue King?"

"Huh? What?"

"Hmm.. I heard he's working as hard as ever but there seems to be something wrong.."

Mikoto's eyes widened for a second and for some reason, his hands shook. He looked at them worriedly and scratched his head.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Totsuka observed him the whole time.

* * *

"King, are you going to another bar today?"

"Why?"

"Can I go with you?"

Mikoto sighed, he thought that it would be for the better if Totsuka came with him. Maybe he would be able to get off the uneasy feeling he was feeling awhile ago.

When they arrived at the bar, there were a few people. Mikoto looked curiously at the the place, his eyes seemed to be searching for something. Totsuka noticed this and asked him what was the matter. Mikoto didn't respond and just walked towards the counter and ordered the drink Reishi would usually order. Totsuka knows very well the drink Mikoto loves to order the most so he asked him whether this was the thing he would usually order at the bar. Mikoto didn't respond right away.

He grunted as if he was forced to.

"Not really, it's just that… I really want to drink this right now."

Totsuka couldn't read Mikoto's expression. He was perplexed at how different he was at that moment. The air between them was heavy with languor and for some reason it felt like striking a conversation with Mikoto was a sin. The red king seemed to be so preoccupied with something. Totsuka asked him about what he was thinking. Mikoto ignored him and stood up when all of a sudden Reishi came in with Seri. Seri was saying something to Reishi while he was taking off his scarf. The shrill sound of the chimes seemed to be his new found object of hate. Out of impulse Mikoto clenched his teeth. Totsuka was so puzzled at what was happening.

Reishi lifted up his eyes and saw Mikoto. He closed them again as if to signify how insignificant Mikoto's presence was. Mikoto was kinda pissed off at this. He sat back at the high chair and started to feel kinda hot. Totsuka was puzzled, and utterly confused. Reishi and Seri settled themselves just two seats away from Totsuka and Mikoto. For some reason, Totsuka could fill how tense the atmosphere was. He leaned in to caress Mikoto's hand.

"Shall we go now King?"

Mikoto didn't respond. The truth is he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay for a bit and have a glimpse of Reishi. He was totally confused at his behavior. A sinister grin came to his lips.

"Captain…"

He heard Seri say. At that moment, the sinister plan he was trying to come up with broke into fragments and melted and became one with the boiling feeling that was welling within him. Totsuka realized that Mikoto, even though he was the same as usual have this feeling of annoyance around him. And that when Totsuka realized that something maybe happening between the red and blue king.

* * *

Mikoto was in the middle of a dilemma he was confused on how he acted when he met Reishi after they did it. The truth is, while he was looking normal, his hips were actually killing him. He now understood how Totsuka feels whenever he's being too rough on him. He slumped on the bed and decided to stop thinking about Reishi. He consoled himself with the fact that he already got what he wanted from the guy and it was no use chasing after him anymore since he finally able to have skinship with the blue king.

Reishi wasn't affected by Mikoto's presence at all. And while he was now resting inside his chambers. He covered himself comfortable with his blanket and dozed off. His thoughts wandered.

Totsuka couldn't sleep at all, he was troubled at Mikoto's response when they saw Reishi at the bar. The thought that something was stirring between those two- something that he was sure was something that was more than the hate relationship they have- was bugging him. He was a bit curious and a bit hurt at the same time. He was attracted to the red king and because of this, the feeling of wanting to possess him welled up within him.

Nothing was the same after that, Mikoto with his usual stoic face and indifferent gaze seemed to be always wearing a grimace on his face most especially when the blues are being mentioned. His aversion for the Blue king heightened yet puzzled him so he decided to stop coming to the usual bar Reishi frequents, ever.

It was Friday night, the time when Reishi spends the most time in the bar, Mikoto was itching to go there but held himself back. He was positioned sitting on the couch, his elbows propped on the length of the couch and his fingers clasping his cigarette that bore fleeting smoke in the air who's shadows looked like floating twigs. Reishi was indeed present in the bar, he kept on looking at the entrance and back to his watch as if waiting for someone. He was unconsciously waiting for Mikoto to come in and realized this when he was asked by the bartender if he was waiting for someone. He was a bit agitated at the thought of this so instead of spending more than an hour in the bar, he decided to go back early to their head quarters.

Mikoto was anxious, he kept on pattering his foot on the floor that Izumo was already getting annoyed. When Izumo told him to stop making the irritating sound he stood up and went outside to clear his mind off of things.

_Crap.. I'm horny._

Mikoto to ward off the tension he feels inside of him went to the place where he could vent out his negative energy. He purposely walked into the turf of the gangs that were their enemies. The people surrounding the area were in the middle of having a session of heroin when he arrive. He smirked and taunted them. Those guys were very angry and started surrounding him, their chest heaving with anger, their senses heightened with the rush that was brought to them by the drug. Although their movements and reflexes were stronger than ever, still they couldn't defeat Mikoto's scorching power. They backed away one by one and tried to escape. Mikoto who was very bored made sure escape was not an option. He used his power to stop them from escaping, they glanced back at him horrified. He walked towards him and told him to fight him. Their legs were shaking but because of Mikoto's insistence some of them rushed towards him and tried jabbing him. He let himself feel the power of their fists from time to time. When it was about time for his little game to be finished, while the gang thought they were already winning against Mikoto, the red king immediately obliterated them. Trash like them should've never existed in the first place. Mikoto dusted himself off and walked towards the direction of the bar Reishi frequents. Mikoto walked a bit farther to off an alley way and punched the wall as hard as he could. His punch seemed to create a chain reaction to the ground. It seemed to rumble. The area he punched was destroyed. He leaned on the wall and sat down, sweat running down his face. After awhile, he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Suoh!"

Mikoto had this feeling Reishi was taken aback at Mikoto's predicament, and worse, he could even misunderstand everything. Mikoto didn't respond to Reishi. Reishi, flabbergasted as he is rushed to the red king and check whether he was still alive or not.

_Even if you're a hateful person you are still as kind as ever. _

"Suoh, are you okay? Suoh, answer me!"

Mikoto pattered his lashes and looked at Reishi as if to indicate how pitiful he is. The truth is, Reishi couldn't believe it himself, but then helping the needy comes first.

* * *

"What happened?"

"It's none of your business. Hurry and bandage me so that I could go back to HOMRA."

Reishi sighed.

"Fine."

Both had difficulties in finding open clinics at that time of night. Mikoto hated hospitals so, going there was not an option. It was a good thing Reishi was ingenous. They went to a nearby park and there, Reishi helped Mikoto tend to his wounds. This plaza was the only place he could get water to dab to Mikoto's wounds.

The rattling sound of the Mikoto's cigarette box filled the night air. Reishi dabbed Mikoto's wounds with clean water. Mikoto was looking at him the whole time, holding himself back from grinning. Mikoto to distract his feeling of accomplishment tried looking at Reishi's facial features. Without a care in the world, he reached out and caressed Reishi's face making Reishi jolt.

"I don't need that kind of thing."

Reishi tried ignoring the red king and just focused on cleaning his wounds. Mikoto leaned closer and pecked on Reishi cheek. The peck on his cheek stunned him. Mikoto whispered to him.

"I lied to you when I told you I wanted to be fucked."

Reishi couldn't move still, his eyes widened and his skin tingled.

"As a matter fact.. I wanted to fuck you, so hard that you won't be able to go to work the next day."

Mikoto taking advantage of the immobile Reishi started unwinding Reishi's scarf and unbuttoning his shirt. He licked Reishi neck and whispered again.

"You were really bad at sex you know. Ne, Munakata, can I violate you this time?"

Reishi snapped out of it and retaliated. Mikoto grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards him. His grip tightening and tightening. Mikoto's usual indifferent gaze became sinister and scintillated with manipulation.

"Don't you feel anything weird right now?"

Reishi swallowed a lump on his throat, for some reason he felt very weak all of a sudden and his vision was beginning to blur. He broke down underneath Mikoto. Mikoto tousled and kissed his hair.

"I finally caught you."

* * *

**A/N: **Actually this is an impulse chapter. I did it after I was rereading this fiction with the thought of coming up with a spice to make Totsuka a bit active in this story. I don't want him to remain forever as a substitute so yeah but I guess in the end he's still overshadowed by my bias for MikoRei. Haha. XD

I'm so sorry** MIKOTO** if I frustrated you T.T but I've always wrote smex scenes out of a whim so .. there's no way of telling how it end. -.- sorry for that.. I really feel how frustrated you are just by how you articulated your words and I feel kinda bad because of it. orz (︶︹︺)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

Coercing the bartender to drug Reishi's drink and purposely got himself involve in a fight at that time of night was carefully planned by the red king himself, taking advantage of how kind Reishi could be. He couldn't help not smirk about this and the subversive behavior he has towards the blue supposedly should leave Totsuka an impression that he would never try something like this just to get hold of the blue king. Mikoto figured the guy was already close to finding out what he was up to. All's well that ends well. Plus, to compensate for lying to Totsuka, he wouldn't need to hold himself back when they do it.

Mikoto needed to regain control, he figured that it wasn't good enough to be fucked by Reishi because from the very beginning what he wanted was to be the one to penetrate the blue. He's been itching to touch him since then.

Reishi groaned and moaned as he was made to sit on the bed. He could smell a faint smell of lilac and wondered where could they be. He slowly opened his eyes to be welcomed by Mikoto's figure frantically unbuttoning the remaining buttons of his shirt. He felt very weak that he couldn't feel his limbs. He closed his eyes and gave up. Mikoto kissed his neck gently and tenderly down to where his shoulders and neck meet. Reishi heaved, his breathing even until Mikoto's kiss became slowly aggressive. The rustling of the sheet underneath them and Mikoto's forceful grunt and Reishi's faint moans filled the air. Reishi's brows furrowed as Mikoto's kisses went from his neck down to his chest. Reishi opened his eyes, his vision was not clear but he was able to see Mikoto preying on his chest. He felt numb to his kisses.

"Suoh.. Why.. I … I want to hear… again why you are doing this.."

Mikoto smirked and moved closer to Reishi, caressing his leg. He leaned in, close enough for a whisper. His arms placed on the headrest of the bed, as if preventing Reishi from moving freely. He nudged his nose on Reishi's cheek. He moved his arm and placed it on Reishi's chest, just below his right shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb on Reishi's shoulder and down to Reishi's nipples. He seemed to forget about Reishi's question. When Reishi was about to remind him he chuckled and answered in a hushed and wanton way.

"Munakata, the truth is…. I want you."

Reishi couldn't help not to chuckle.

"You sound like a love sick fool."

Mikoto was still for a moment. His head loomed beside Reishi's face and his chin was close to touching Reishi's left shoulder, he didn't stir. Reishi wary of what was going on and tried his hardest to lift his right hand and place it on Mikoto's shoulder.

"Suoh.."

Mikot flinched at the sound of his name. He reclined a bit to see just enough of Reishi's face. He could see Reishi's countenance quite vividly, the man's features emphasized made him want to trace them using his fine fingers.

_It's unfair how everything about you provokes me. _

Mikoto looked away and reached for Reishi's glasses.

Reishi was comfortably sitting on the bed, his legs laid out in front of him while Mikoto loomed over him. The blue king's eyes were closed and he was in the verge of dozing off. The creaking sound of the bed awoke him from his intermediary rest rather than the feel of Mikoto taking off his glasses. Mikoto adjusted himself comfortably on the bed. Heaving deeply now for some reason. With parted lips Reishi moved a bit not noticing his glasses were gone. Reishi without glasses, Mikoto figured was a novelty, was yet another perilous thing that had captured his uncanny heart. His heart throbbed, a sensation new to him rushed through his senses like an electric shock, enticed by Reishi's soft and pallid skin, and the gloom of languor about him. He moved closer, his lips trembling and his hands shaking of excitement. He wanted to touch him, to sink his teeth into his skin, to lick his soft spot and feel the firmness of his body. Mikoto was getting aroused, his member hard just by thinking about the things that he would like to do to the oblivious blue king.

"I feel hot. What did you do to me?"

Mikoto's thoughts were interrupted by the words spewed spontaneously from Reishi's lips. His eyes glanced down to the man's crotch noticing how his body had slightly heated up. The medicine had worked fine, but it wasn't enough. Reishi wasn't aroused enough. He placed the man's glasses on a nearby stool. He noticed that Reishi wrinkled his nose. He had the urge to touch them or even kiss them but held himself back because it was so out of character. Gentleness didn't suit him.

"Munakata, I'll.. do you want me to relieve you?"

Reishi was silent for a second, his head leaned towards his right shoulder looking as enticing as ever. His shirt open, his bony shoulder blades were prominent and his plump nipples have been a distraction to Mikoto for quite awhile now. His left arm was propped up nicely on his diaphragm. He slowly opened his eyes, his actions overtly lethargic.

"Yes.. please.."

Mikoto didn't see that coming, and for the most part, it was the first time he was shaken to the point that he didn't know how to respond to Reishi's calm reply. His jaw dropped and when Reishi looked at him with narrowed eyes, the drug obviously possessing him, his skin tingled and his member grew harder. Mikoto really did it. He was digging his own grave. He didn't predict that he would end up being smitten by Reishi.

"Hot.."

Reishi's face contorted and his hand that was propped on the bed clenched on the bedsheet that was underneath him. He didn't care about his situation at the moment, his body burned. Slowly but surely, the drug was working. His heaving became heavy and it was almost as if he was out of breath.

"Suoh.. What did you do? This is different from last."

"Munakata, you've gone terribly hard. I'll suck you off."

"Please.."

"Eh? This is so unlike you."

Mikoto said teasingly as he loomed over Reishi who was beginning to grow red due to the effects of the drug. He was catching his breath, his body was beginning to grow limp from the sheer excruciating sensation he was possessed by. The tallow light seemed to scintillate on his skin, sweat was running in rivulets down his forehead. His lips parted and then closed, he let out a grunt accompanied by the rustling sound of the sheets when he clenched them forcefully. He gritted his teeth and his brows furrowed because of the hot sensation inside of his body. He closed his eyes, his matted lashes glistened with sweat as his abdomen was refracting in and out making his muscles more distinct.

"Ah.."

"Beg me Munakata."

Reishi opened his sunken eyes dazed with intoxication. He couldn't see clearly, nor does he know how to respond to the vexing voice of a man insinuating him to beg. Mikoto smirked.

"It's your responsibility… you.. Ahhnn.. Nn.. Ah.. you did this.. *gulp* to me."

Mikoto couldn't respond. With all of Reishi's energy, he tried moving closer to Mikoto, he leaned on his shoulders and tried raising his head for a whisper.

"Make me feel good Suoh.. make me… Ack."

Mikoto pinned Reishi down on the bed. He couldn't fight back, he was helpless and exhausted, his world was spinning in front of him. He tried moving his parted lips only to meet roughly with Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto kissed him vigorously, sounding so lewd that made Reishi's body tremble. He was calm, only doing so much as sticking out his tongue for it to be ravished by Mikoto's.

"Nn.."

Mikoto licked the insides of Reishi's mouth, surprising the blue king with it's ardor and it's wetness. When Mikoto withdraw to lick the blue king's bare chest, saliva frothed from the corner of his mouth. He arched his body in a very wanton way, his feet gripping on the linen underneath making them crenulate as he was putting force on it.

"Lick me more… please… more.."

Mikoto grinned, those words were like music to his ears. Mikoto unbuckled Reishi's pants as he was kissing and biting on Reishi's chest. After he unbuckled them, he slipped his hands and started caressing Reishi. The guy moaned harmoniously and then with a grunt it evanesced into a whimper. Mikoto caressed Reishi's nipples with his mouth and then, with a quick lick he bit them, making Reishi jolt with pain, his eyes widened.

"Stop.. it hurts.."

Mikoto licked them after as condescension.

"I never thought you're stature would be so fragile Munakata."

Reishi could only reply with a moan.

"It feels good right? Me touching you all over, this is better than the our sex last time."

Reishi chuckled and said in a breathless manner:

"I... I still prefer you... to be the.. one riding me."

Mikoto was taken aback, he stopped touching Reishi. Reishi out of impulse caressed his face and smiled.

"The sounds that you made were really like a cacophony. The way you desperately moved your hips just to be rubbed against my member was a sight to see. It felt good inside of you… it felt really good."

Mikoto couldn't reply, he was stunned by Reishi's words.

Reishi tried sitting up slowly. He leaned in closer to Mikoto's face.

"It was the first time I felt really good in a long time."

and then he whispered.

"Ne Suoh… "

Mikoto pushed Reishi away.

_Bastard… how could you even manipulate me like this?_

_"E_ven though you're hateful person, after that.. I was able to see you in a different light. *chuckle* you really are an animal."

Mikoto took Reishi by the collar, his eyes were ablazed, and his hands were trembling. Reishi giggled.

"Does being the bottom really embarrass you that much? But you willingly gave yourself up to me that time."

Mikoto smirked.

"It doesn't matter now does it? It still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna eat you up."

Mikoto bit Reishi on the shoulder making the man jolt. He was flushed, he gritted his teeth trying to restrain his moans. Mikoto pulled him by the chin and licked his lips sloppily feeling the smoothness and the rotundness of it. Reishi's eyes widened, Mikoto was serious. He closed his eyes shut and tried numbing his body from the agressive ardor of the red king.

"You're trembling.. Earlier just now you were begging me to make you feel good. What do you really want?"

Reishi batted his lashes and closed his eyes. He leaned on Mikoto's bare chest. The red king was taken aback that he couldn't push him away. Mikoto was annoyed, for some reason he could hear Reishi's breathing resonate with his palpitations. He pinned Reishi down on the bed as a retaliation, the blue king's shirt was disheveled and was sliding off of his shoulders to where his arm and hand meet. Reishi turned sideways and closed his eyes. His hand propped nicely on the bed. He looked like he was sleeping soundly. The bee-like sound of the zipper being opened in haste and the crackling sound of the belt accompanied by the ruffled sound of Mikoto's pants filled Reishi's ears. Mikoto pulled down Reishi's pants and threw them on the floor. He could see Reishi's everything. Mikoto licked his lips and grabbed Reishi's legs and spread them wide making the blue king's eyes widen with surprise.

"I'll make you feel good."

Reishi was horrified but he couldn't fight back. Mikoto grabbed Reishi's member and leaned down to kiss it. He kissed it gently all over that for a moment Reishi felt calm. But by the time he was licking him, Reishi felt his body grow hot and his member hardened. He could hear the wet sounds that Mikoto was making vividly, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel aroused at the sensation he was feeling on his body and the sound that the red king was making. Mikoto had him all inside his mouth, still making him feel good. By the time he reached his climax he was still inside Mikoto's mouth. Mikoto withdraw from him and stood up to throw up the accumulated semen inside his mouth. When he was done he wiped his lips and sat on the bed.

"Now time for you to feel me.."

Out of nowhere, Mikoto spread Reishi's legs wider and inserted his index finger inside Reishi's back. Reishi jolt in pain, he couldn't believe what was happening. The squishing sound the Mikoto's finger makes as he moves up and down Reishi's tunnel disgusted him. He could feel the red King's finger inside of him. Tears started welling up in the corner of his eyes. And then, his body moved as Mikoto inserted his other finger.

"You're really tight Munakata. I'm the first one to do you, am I not?"

"Su.. Stop... it..."

Reishi started tearing up, his usual cool and confident demeanor faded away and crumbled into nothing but tears and snot. Mikoto was aroused at this sight and spread the blue king's legs farther apart and started forcing his way inside of the man.

"Stop it.. Suoh.."

Mikoto was heaving, sweat was running down his forehead in rivulets. His muscles contracted resonating with his breathing. Reishi was underneath him trying to bear the pain.

_Munakata...Munakata..Munakata..._

Reishi's eye brows furrowed in a miserable manner. He was covered with sweat and his abdomen had flecks of semen, they formed like miniature paddles.

* * *

"I need to remind myself this is real."

Morning came, the sun's rays penetrated the room where Reishi and Mikoto spent the night in. Reishi was lying on his chest, he was covered by his blanket up to the middle of his back. He was sleeping soundly. His body was covered with little red circle shaped blemishes. Mikoto turned on the bed and found himself gazing up to Reishi's sleeping figure. He snuggled closed to him and kissed him on the forehead, saying the words he didn't expect himself to ever say in his life.

"I like you."

Totsuka was preoccupied about Mikoto's sudden absence, he asked Izumo whether the man said anything or not but to no avail, the bartender himself had no idea where the red king went.

"King.."

Then, he remembered something about the way Mikoto responded to the Blue King.

"Could it be?"

* * *

**A/N**: For some reason Mikoto and Reishi became quite twisted. -.- The thought of me writing this fic because of the smex is so obvious that I'm getting chills right now. I better do something to finish this quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** What if Mikoto looks only indifferent on the outside but the truth is he's actually a sex fiend? And what if behind Izumo's back he's actually doing Totsuka and they're keeping it a secret. But then he meets Reishi and falls in love with him because compared to Totsuka he's playing hard to get and Mikoto loves the chase and everything. Plus he loves seeing Reishi being far from his usual composed and immaculate self, loving the various faces the guy makes when they do it. And when he comes home and Totsuka acts all clingy, he can't help but remember Reishi's subversive behavior towards him which turns him on the more. Totsuka ends up getting all of Mikoto's desire for Reishi.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

"What's wrong Totsuka? You're not your usual self today. Did something happen?"

Izumo asked while tending to his bar. Totsuka was sitting there alone, his face sullen.

"Nothing, it's just that I've been having a hard time with choosing which to do next."

"Don't worry, Mikoto will be getting back to his usual self before long."

It was a curious thing, how Izumo could read what he was really thinking. He thought it was amazing, yet he couldn't ward off the feeling of terror at the thought of this. He didn't want Izumo to find out about his relationship with the red king. The Red King wouldn't want it to be revealed as well. He sighed. There were many things he was so confused about at the moment. And the thing he wanted to be cleared the most was his place in Mikoto's life.

"What am I to you?"

He wanted to ask him for a long time now. The nights and afternoons of love making were sweet in their special way. Most of the times, he wished for it to never end, he wished to stay like that with his king, clinging to him, feeling his warmth for all of eternity. When did they start to have _that_ kind of relationship he begins to wonder. When? He's adoration for Mikoto started when he was too engrossed in the red head's strength and potential. He knew, the moment he met the red head that he was the person he wanted to spend his life with. The person he wanted to serve his whole life. But, he never expected to be his lover.

"Ne Mikoto-san, where are you right now?"

* * *

Mikoto grunted, his head throbbed for some reason. And when his eyes landed on the empty space beside him on the bed he felt a panic he never felt before. When he rushed to find Reishi, he was surprised that the blue king was sitting on the window pane, looking outside wearing nothing but his Polo shirt from yesterday. Streaks of light penetrated through the windows, and the curtains swayed making the scene quite endearing. He wanted to call out to him but Reishi spoke first in a harsh and serious tone.

"Are you satisfied now Suoh?"

Mikoto scratched his head and let out a startled grunt. Reishi turned to look at him a look he never saw him wear before. They held each others gazes for a second and then Reishi sighed, walked towards Mikoto, slowly taking off his shirt.

"I'm taking a bath."

* * *

Mikoto went home looking as stolid as over. His eyes were the only way to know how tired he was but then, he always looked bored and tired that his clansmen probably wouldn't notice.

"Where have you been Mikoto?"

Izumo asked when Mikoto entered the bar. Mikoto ignored him and ascended the stairs thinking nothing but Reishi's behavior. The Blue King's hatred was apparent, and this made him slightly uneasy. When he entered his room he was surprised to find Totsuka inside. The guy beamed when he saw him enter, past misdoings forgotten at the sight of his beloved king.

"King!"

He rushed to him and embraced him.

"We were so worried about you. Kusanagi-san told me you left the other day pissed off so.."

"Tch."

Mikoto thought about the things that he's done so far. He wasn't content with just this warmth, he wanted to possess another that he knows very well to be out of his league. He forced himself to the blue king, and didn't think about Totsuka's sacrifices for him. He neglected him. The pure boy he was unworthy of. But he couldn't help himself, he couldn't live without satisfying his carnal desires, this was what he was and will ever be. He wanted to apologize to Totsuka for everything, he was his light, his savior after all. But what did he do to repay him? He betrayed him, and continued on hurting him despite knowing how much he relied on him. Despite knowing how much his existence meant to him.

"Totsuka, I want to be alone."

"Mikoto-san.." Totsuka said in a pleading manner. Mikoto sighed, took off his coat and slumped on the bed.

"Sleep tight.."

Totsuka went out of the room, his footsteps reverberated on the wood-laden floor. Mikoto turned and sat on the bed. He slumped his head on the headrest and covered his face with his right hand.

"Totsuka.."

* * *

Scepter4 was in turmoil for their king still hasn't return from taking the night off. Seri was worried and didn't know what to do. She bit his lip and rushed to change to casual clothes. He put Fushimi on charge and went to Bar HOMRA.

"Izumo... The Captain.. He still hasn't returned to our office."

Izumo was surprised. He thought it was ridiculous for someone like Reishi to do that kind of thing. Neglecting his duty of all things.

"Maybe he had something to do?"

"But.. But.. whenever he needs to do something. He always calls. Giving me instructions."

Izumo sighed. He noticed the crack in Seri's voice which means that something big must have happened to the blue king.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"Don't worry too much. Maybe something just came..."

The ringing of Seri's phone didn't let Izumo finish what he was about to say.

"Hello? This is Awashima of Scepter4. What?!"

"What's the matter Awashima-kun?"

"I need to go."

* * *

_He was originally a frail child. He couldn't stand being submerge long in the bath. Nor bear to do strenuous work, I sometimes wonder about the reason why he agreed to be the Blue King._

_Ne Reishi..What will you do now that you managed to become like him?_

* * *

Reishi woke up in an unfamiliar place. He searched for his glasses as his vision was trying to adapt to the light inside the room. His head throbbed and his body felt so heavy that moving was painful. When he found his glasses, he looked around the room and found out that he was in a hospital. He couldn't remember how he got there.

_Suoh.. That bastard._

He heard footsteps coming towards where he was. He waited. After about 2 minutes, the door burst open. Seri rushed towards him, looking so worried.

"Captain!"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry."

Seri blushed crimson. She was at a loss for words, her heart beat faster inside her chest that she couldn't breathe properly. Her little reverie was burst when she heard Reishi sigh.

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

Seri was able to regain composure and told Reishi that the situation couldn't be helped so he need not worry. The wind was picking up pace, the afternoon sun scintillated at the horizon. The branches quivered outside and silence creeped through the both of them. Seri was about to say something when she heard a familiar 'tch' behind her. She turned in a defensive stance only to find the red king, Suoh Mikoto inside the room. She was dumbfounded.

_ What is he doing here?_

She was so surprised to even speak. Mikoto ignored her and walked towards Reishi's hospital bed, his hands on his pockets.

"I'm sorry Munakata.."

Reishi eyes widened at what Mikoto said. Mikoto leaned down and whispered something in the blue king's ear that made him turn pale. Seri witnessed all of this but was holding herself back from strangling the red king. Mikoto caressed Reishi's face and turned on his heels and left. Seri didn't know what was happening between the two of them.

* * *

"I didn't know you're still as frail as you used to be."

* * *

**A/N**: This story is starting to creep me out for some reason.


End file.
